Minnowtail's biography
I hope you enjoy Minnowtail's biography! Read it to the end! If you have read Yarrowfeather's biography, then this is the same Clan, just 40 moons after Yarrowfeather's death! Minnowtail is the great-great-granddaughter (through Dappleflames, then Sunfall, then Tulipwing) (or Junipertail, then Heatherleaf, then Airmoon) of Yarrowfeather! Minnowtail is a silvery-gray she-cat with yellow eyes. She is a russian blue (along with other breeds), but she is more gray than blue. She lived in MoonClan as a kit & apprentice, but went to AdderClan as a spy, and came back to MoonClan and died there. She lived as a rouge for some time, calling herself Minnow. Her loyalties always lied in MoonClan, but it was questioned at some point. Leaf-fall Birth Minnowkit is born as a single kit to Airmoon & Tulipwing. She is a very healthy she-kit, reported by Kestrelcloud, the medicine cat. She has two older sisters, Lilypaw & Daisypaw, who are apprenticed to Sunfall & Blueclaw, both senior warriors. She had been pretty much fine, and she usually nursed once in a while. The Clan said that she looked very cute. Sprucestar, the leader said that he was happy with the birth, but they were moving into leaf-bare. Minnowkit had learned her father was the deputy. 1 moon Minnowkit had heard stories of MoonClan from the elders. One elder, Moonpetal, told her the story of AdderClan's fall. Jaystar, the previous leader, had finally finished off AdderClan some seasons ago in green-leaf. Her grandmother, Heatherleaf, told her the story of Jaystar's death. He had lost his ninth & final life after a fox attacked the camp. He died to protect her father, mother and other kits at the time. Her step-grandfather, Hailgrass, told the story of a leaf-bare whose blizzard took three of Sprucestar's lives. He wanted to rescue his mate, a kittypet-born cat named Nectarpelt, originally named Jane. Goldwing, an old elder (Minnowkit thought she was over a hundred moons old), told her the story of a cat whose life was taken away by long time injuries. She had claimed Minnowkit to be "what she may seem like now", since Minnowkit was her descendant. Minnowkit was Goldwing's descendant, too. She met the medicine cat apprentice, Greenpaw who was also Sprucestar's granddaughter, and Greenpaw asked if she was interested in medicine & prophecies. Minnowkit said she wanted to serve her Clan when she became older, but not in the form of treating injuries & sicknesses, and receiving prophecies. Greenpaw remarked that Minnowkit seemed superiorly intelligent for her age, saying that she might have been talking to a warrior. Leaf-bare 2 moons Minnowkit listened to the story of her 3x great-grandfather, Sunstar, from Goldwing. Sunstar was the child of a tom named Cloudleap & a she-cat named Forestflower. His mother had gotten greencough from the kitting, and so did his sister, Tallkit, who eventually died from it. His other littermate, Sparrowkit, a she-cat survived. Sunpaw had a lot of problems with his training, and got a lot of punishments from the leader, Birchstar, and almost died once from a fox attack. As a warrior, Sunclaw had to fight in a battle, and nearly lost his life again. Then he found a apprentice from another Clan who got dispatched from AdderClan. Sunclaw asked the leader if she could stay for a while, but Birchstar said no, being afraid she would act like an adder. So Heatherpaw lived on the border. Eventually, Sunclaw became deputy. But then Sunclaw negotiated with Heatherpaw's staying, and that no one was taking her back, and that he had been teaching her noble ways, to talk mostly rather than to murder. Birchstar agreed. Eventually Heatherpaw got her warrior name, Heatherroot, and she and Sunclaw fell in love. They had a litter of three kits, but only Mudkit survived, as the other two were stillborn. They were devastated, and had another litter of four kits a few moons later, but only Springkit survived to apprenticeship, as two of the kits died from greencough, and the third from a rouge attack. Sunclaw saw Birchstar had to retire, thus making him the leader. He chose his aunt's daughter, Windpelt, as the deputy. He only lived for four seasons after his leadership, as he died from a rouge battle protecting the kits, but his kits spread his legacy. Minnowkit found this story captivating that she asked how she is related to him. Goldwing replied that her 2x great-grandmother mated with Mudbird, and had his kits. Goldwing mated with their son, and had their own kits. Then their own son mated with a rouge named Poppy and had Minnowkit's mother as Tulip & aunt Peony, who stayed a rouge. Tulip joined her father and became Tulipkit, where Peony stayed with her mother and stayed a rouge. Then Tulipwing as a warrior fell in love with her second cousin, Airmoon and had first Lilykit & Daisykit (keeping up the flower theme), then her, Minnowkit. Minnowkit stayed in the elder's den all day after that, listening to elder's stories. She also listened to her grandmother, Heatherleaf's story about her sister, Larkpaw who died bravely in battle against AdderClan rouges who wanted revenge. A couple of weeks later, her mother, Tulipwing gave her a stick for her to play with. To her surprise, Minnowkit went up to a nearby kit, Sparkkit, who was older than her, and asked him to play with the stick with her. They had a lot of fun. Tulipwing said that Minnowkit seemed to very outgoing for her age. 3 moons Minnowkit saw Daisypaw & Lilypaw while they were training, and studied their moves. Then she asked her sisters' mentors, Redfall & Sprucestar, to watch her. Minnowkit then imitated their moves, and everybody had a good laugh. A few days later, a battle happened with a group of rogues. Her father, the deputy, got badly injured, and Minnowkit got taken away by the rogues. Minnowkit had to live like a rogue for a quarter-moon, and the rogues renamed her just simply Minnow. But Minnowkit refused to call herself Minnow, and called the rogues their names with a suffix on the end to mock them. She asked a rouge named Falcon, "Hey, Falcontwig, can you play with me?" and the rogue downright refused, saying his name was only Falcon, and that she was old enough to hunt, and not to play. Minnowkit countered with, "Well, my name is not Minnow, it's Minnow''kit'', and you're not following the code by making me hunt!" Falcon tried to chase after her, but the small & nimble body managed to run away. She smelled the familiar MoonClan scents, and finally ran back to camp. Minnowkit happened to lead the rogues there, and they got captured by MoonClan warriors, and questioned greatly. Everybody in the Clan, especially Tulipwing & Airmoon was elated when she came back. Kestrelcloud & Greenpaw had checked Minnowkit for any problems, but mostly she had a bellyache from being forced to eat crowfood, and a tired body from rogue life. She was given chervil, and sent to sleep. The rogues got punished for kit-napping and stealing from MoonClan. Sprucestar forced them to not eat at all. He made four warriors defend the den they were being kept in. At one point, the rogues forced their way out of there, by attacking the warriors all at once at night time, but the yowling woke the Clan up, and eventually they finished off the rogues. The rogues had many injuries and couldn't go on. Finally, Kestrelcloud dosed them each with one deathberry so they wouldn't think of escaping. At some point, a rogue had died, possibly from starvation, and then Minnowkit asked Sprucestar to make them warriors. Sprucestar said to Minnowkit that some people couldn't be trusted, but Minnowkit replied they needed to be let go, for the sake of StarClan. Sprucestar agreed, and let all the rogues go. Greenpaw was amazed by her ambition for the rogue's escape, and asked her how she did that. Minnowkit's answer was, "Well, they were starving to death, don't you think?" Greenpaw's brother, Cloudpaw, both nine moons old, had taken an interest in Minnowkit, saying she was smart and stuff. 4 moons Minnowkit got told by her mother she was expecting kits. Tulipwing says she almost expected Lilypaw & Daisypaw's expression (shocked) when they were four moons old, but Minnowkit replied, "I can teach someone something? Yes!" She watched Sparkkit become an apprentice to her father, Airmoon. Minnowkit asked her mother not when she was going to be apprenticed, but who her mentor would be. Tulipwing simply replied that Sprucestar would pair up mentors & apprentices based on how well they could work together. Minnowkit got excited and watched Sparkpaw train, and did it herself.Category:Stories Category:Clans Category:MoonClan Category:Warrior Cats Category:AdderClan